


Office Party

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mistletoe, Office Party, Pining Suki (Avatar), yueki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Yue brings Suki as her fake date to the office Christmas party.Yuek Week Day 6: Fake/Pretend Relationship.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yueki Week 2021





	Office Party

“It’s gonna be awful,” Yue says as she leans back on the couch, chopsticks poised over her takeout container. “The men there already hit on me but with the alcohol and the excuse that it’s not work hours they’re just gonna be even worse.”

“Why don’t you just ditch the Christmas party?” Suki asks through a mouthful of noodles.

“I can’t because I want that promotion and I need to show how dedicated I am to the job and all office related events.”

Suki makes a face at that and takes another bite of her noodles, thinking for a moment.

“What if you bring me with? I can be your fake girlfriend!”

Yue splutters, choking on a bite of rice. 

“What?” Yue finally coughs out.

“Yeah! If you’re taken then maybe some of them will back off.”

“Honestly, I think it might just make them act even worse if I bring a girlfriend,” Yue says grumpily. Her grumpy expression is always adorable, and Suki smiles at the sight of it.

“You’re probably right, but at least I’ll be there to help you through it. And I can scare the men off with my muscles.”

Yue laughs at that.

“So?” Suki asks, poking Yue’s thigh with her socked foot. “What do you say? Will you be my fake girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Yue replies with a grin, “I’ll be your fake girlfriend.”

* * *

“This is my girlfriend, Suki,” Yue says, tugging Suki closer with their clasped hands.

“Nice to meet you,” Suki says, shaking the woman’s hand.

“Yeahhhh, you too,” the woman says. “Oh, there’s Casey! Gotta scoot, you get it.” 

The woman runs off without introducing herself and Suki turns to face Yue.

“Well this is going well,” Suki says. “Are you sure you want a promotion? That means you’ll have to keep working here.”

“Believe me, I’m beginning to question things myself,” Yue murmurs. “I need a drink.”

Yue heads off to find some alcohol and Suki stays back at the table, watching her go. She’s wearing a gorgeous silver dress with long sleeves. She looks amazing in it, but Suki can’t help thinking about tearing that dress off of her. 

Which is exactly what she shouldn't’ be thinking. They’re only pretend girlfriends. Yue trusts her to support her while she deals with unwanted attention. She’s not supposed to be contributing to the unwanted attention. 

Yue reappears holding two champagne flutes and hands one to Suki. 

“Just another half hour, then I promise we can leave,” Yue says.

“Hey, no worries. I said I’d be here for you and I am. Besides, this is kind of fun.”

It is fun holding Yue’s hand and calling her pet names. Suki just wishes it wasn’t only for a night.

“Well in that case, let’s go over and meet my boss,” Yue says with forced cheer.

Suki drains her champagne, sets it down on a nearby table, straightens her ties, then reaches out for Yue’s hand. 

“Let’s do this,” Suki says.

Yue smiles fondly and takes her hand, guiding her across the room over by the Christmas tree.

“Hello, Mr. Smith,” Yue greets the lanky brunet man.

“Yue,” the man says with a nod. “Is this your friend?”

“Girlfriend, actually,” Suki says, reaching out to shake the man’s hand. “I’m Suki.”

“Ah, of course. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Really?” 

“That’s not important,” Yue butts in. “What are your holiday plans, Mr. Smith?”

“Oh, you know. Going skiing in the mountains with my family. Nothing special.”

Suki and Yue paste on grins and nod. 

“What about you? Going home for the holidays?” Mr. Smith asks.

“Actually, I’m staying in town this year,” Yue replies.

“Yep. Gonna spend the holidays with just the two of us,” Suki says, wrapping her arm around Yue’s waist and tugging her closer.

“Aw, that’s cute. You know one year I — oh,” Mr. Smith cuts himself off, distracted by something above them. “Looks like there’s some mistletoe right above you. That means you’ve got to kiss!”

Suki turns to Yue, who’s stammering out an excuse with heated cheeks.

“Come on, don’t be like that. You have to!” Mr. Smith exclaims.

“Yeah, babe. It’ll be quick, no worries,” Suki says, rubbing Yue’s shoulder.

Yue looks up into Suki’s eyes and Suki leans in a little closer. Yue’s eyes flutter so Suki continues to lean in. She’s about to place her lips on Yue’s when Yue suddenly turns her head so Suki ends up planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Love you, babe,” Yue says, patting Suki’s cheek awkwardly. “Sorry, I’m not big on PDA.”

Mr. Smith nods understandingly. 

“I’m gonna go get some fresh air,” Suki says, hoping her voice doesn’t sound as raw with emotion as she thinks it does.

It’s freezing outside, and Suki immediately regrets not grabbing her coat before leaving. Her suit jacket is thin and doesn’t do much to keep her warm.

Suki paces up and down the sidewalk, scolding herself for being such an idiot. Of course Yue doesn’t want to kiss her, not even to sell their lie. The lie that Suki came up with in the first place. Suki can’t blame Yue, but that doesn’t stop her from being hurt. It’s not like she ever expected Yue to return her feelings, or even find her attractive enough to kiss, but getting the confirmation makes Suki’s eyes sting with unshed tears.

“Hey,” Yue’s voice calls out.

Suki turns and there’s Yue, standing in heels and a dress. She must be even colder than Suki.

“Hey,” Suki says awkwardly. “Sorry, it was just getting kind of stuffy in there.”

“Right,” Yue says. 

They stand there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact and trying to come up with something to say. They’ve never been this awkward with each other before.

“Sorry for what happened in there,” Suki says. “We didn’t really discuss what we would or wouldn’t do beforehand and I didn’t want to look suspicious by not kissing, but I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable!”

“Yue, you turned your face away so that I wouldn’t kiss you. Clearly you were uncomfortable. You don’t need to lie to make me feel better. I overstepped.”

“No, it’s not that.”

“It’s fine, let’s just move on!” Suki exclaims, walking past Yue to head back into the building. 

“Okay, you don’t need to raise your voice at me,” Yue says, grabbing Suki’s wrist as she passes by.

“Don’t touch me,” Suki says, pulling her hand out of Yue’s grasp.

“Suki,” Yue says, voice cracking. She takes a step back, looking hurt. “I don’t get why you’re so angry with me. What did I do wrong?”

Suki deflates, dropping her head into her hands.

“Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why are you so upset?” Yue asks gently.

“I’m upset because…” Suki trails off, looking at her best friend. Her best friend who she’s been in love with for years. Her best friend who rejected a kiss even to maintain their cover. “I think I’m just tired. That’s all.”

“I know that’s not all,” Yue says, taking a step closer. “What’s really going on?”

“That’s it, Yue. Please don’t push me. Let’s just go back inside,” Suki says as she turns and starts walking into the building.

“I wanted to kiss you!” Yue yells out, startling Suki.

“What?” Suki asks, turning to look at Yue again.

“I wanted to kiss you.”

“That’s why you turned your face away?” Suki asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No, I, look, I wanted to kiss you, but I didn’t want our first kiss to be a lie.”

Suki softens at that, arms dropping to her sides.

“Really?” Suki asks, taking a step closer to Yue.

“Yeah,” Yue breathes out. “I’ve had a crush on you for such a long time.”

“Me too,” Suki replies. “I mean, I’ve been into you for forever. But I thought you were rejecting me.”

“Suki,” Yue says, taking another step so their chests are pressed together. “Will you kiss me?” 

Suki closes the last bit of distance between them.


End file.
